


献给生者的花/Flowers for the Living

by Sawa_G



Series: PEREGRINATION [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: *海界三人中心*现代系列，独立支线*BGM - La Primavera: I. Allegro
Relationships: Poseidon | Julian Solo & Siren Sorrento & Mermaid Thetis
Series: PEREGRINATION [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545115
Kudos: 1





	献给生者的花/Flowers for the Living

苏兰特再次见到狄蒂丝是在伊拉克利翁港的码头。

三月初的地中海畔还没来得及感受到春回大地的温暖，似乎是属于夏日的天干物燥已经先行一步。那又是个晴天，万里无云，海天一色。苏兰特从熙熙攘攘的人群里抽身，站到路边的阴影底下抹起衣角的褶皱。他背后是一家卖海洋用品的小店，橱窗里摆着五颜六色的冲浪板和潜水服；至于身旁，一个席地摆摊的小贩与他为邻。  
梭罗家老爷生前的生意伙伴今天到港，苏兰特正是来这里接人的。他提前了整整两个小时到码头等着，为了不在这位重要人物的接待问题上出任何一丁点差错。他们花了整整一个月才走完从预约到会面的流程，还仅仅是争取到对方公差途中短短一个下午的时间，苏兰特不想因任何意外而让这次会面功亏一篑。出于这样的理由，朱利安少爷本来也该亲自到场，可惜他前天半夜下船的时候被寒气侵了一身，现下正高烧不退，萎靡不振地躺在酒店房间里，于半梦半醒中满嘴胡话。  
苏兰特一边注意着进港船只的动向，一边还得分神担心病倒的小少爷。小贩在身边无精打采地吆喝，带着极重的异国口音，苍蝇一样嗡嗡作响，也不甘示弱地往他本就混乱烦躁的思绪里掺上一脚——如果世界是一段乐章，那么必定处处充斥着不和谐音，任何一名音乐家都无法忍受。  
偶遇恰恰在这个时候突如其来，本质上不过是随着咸腥海风飘进瞳孔里的一片金黄。  
苏兰特一个恍惚，凝神再去仔细寻找的时候，却只看见一朵浪花拍打上礁石，乳白的水沫汇聚又消散，像是天上的云倒映在了海里。他摇摇头，只当是自己劳心多天出现了幻觉。然而很快，混合着风声海声吆喝声的世界里冒出来另一个声音，轻易打碎这一自我认知，让他不自觉循声望去。

先生，先生，您想买一枝花吗？  
西装革履的绅士站在码头上眺望海面，渡轮靠港，他开始整理着装，从金边夹鼻眼镜到领带、衣领和袖扣。他正低头检查锃亮的皮鞋，挎着花篮的年轻女孩就瞅准时机凑上前去。  
玫瑰、雏菊、紫罗兰，任您挑选。买一枝吧，先生，献给您正在等待的、美丽的——  
卖花女仰起头，咖啡色软呢帽帽檐底下是一张甜美可爱的脸庞，笑容与眼眸里充满无限美好的快乐，没有任何人能抵抗它们的感染力。她的嗓音也同她的步伐一样轻盈活泼，像是浪花与水波般无忧无虑又自由自在。若让苏兰特来形容，那么它就是一曲维瓦尔第的《春》。唯一美中不足的是，她说到一半，忽地戛然而止，因为另一位高大潇洒的绅士迎上前来，与等候多时的友人交换拥抱，沾着尘土的手套拍在对方的肩膀上，立刻让先前一番仔细的整理化为乌有。  
小姑娘发现自己说错了话，要用“美丽”一词来形容这位男士实在不妥。但她丝毫不慌，滴溜溜转一圈眼珠，从容咽下险些脱口而出的“女士”，换成了更加合适的名词。  
——情谊！她从竹篮里左挑右选，终于摸出一枝湛蓝的勿忘我，珍重地举高。  
献给美丽的情谊。先生们，不买一枝吗？

当年驶入墨西拿的水手拒绝不了塞壬的曼妙歌喉，那么今天也没人能拒绝这样一位年轻姑娘的诚挚请求。苏兰特站在远处，看见两名绅士分别买走一枝花，在笑盈盈的姑娘手心里放下硬币，也许数额比起定价还要高上不少。  
感谢惠顾，先生们。愿大海赐福你们，护佑你们。她轻启唇瓣道出两句祷词，念得漫不经心，听者没放在心上，苏兰特却清楚她所言非虚。女孩自降生起便在珊瑚和红藻间穿行，在凹凸不平的岩床上停驻，经验丰富的船长也不会比她更熟悉季风与洋流。  
这就是狄蒂丝，是海洋的女儿，是承自远古的血脉，一如始终地吟唱着似祝祷又似蛊惑的调子，清脆悦耳，正如维瓦尔第的第一乐章。  
美人鱼自小练就的敏锐感官并未辜负她的信任，尽管相距不近，还是第一时间发现了遥遥望向这边的少年。苏兰特紫红的眼眸与转头过来的女孩相对，没有错过对方脸上闪过的一缕诧异。紧接着，诧异又变成了惊喜。狄蒂丝的笑意立刻扩大，嘴角几乎扬起夸张的弧度。她急急忙忙地扶正软呢帽，拢着裙摆朝这边走来，仿皮革圆头短靴的粗跟又哒哒哒响起。为了躲避一位同样行色匆匆的女士，挎在她肘上的竹篮倾斜摇晃，一枝紫罗兰软趴趴地跌落在那身波点连衣裙上，又滑落在地沦为他人的踏脚石。她没工夫在意，只顾前进——穿越汹涌的人潮，正如曾经穿越凶险的海流。

苏兰特大人——！果真是苏兰特大人！他们没有骗我！我听说你们到了克里特，就马上赶过来了。狄蒂丝终于来到他面前，过分热情的招呼声引来旁边小贩好奇的侧目。小姑娘也顺势回望，瞥见被摆放在地上的手工艺品，坦率地称赞起来。多么精致可爱！我喜欢这条编织手链，它卖多少钱，先生？问完，她又转回头征求苏兰特的意见——苏兰特大人觉得怎么样？您要不要也挑几样小东西，这个挂件很适合您，还有海……  
——狄蒂丝。  
在女孩口无遮拦地说出某个名讳之前，苏兰特及时地制止了。他声音不大，声调平缓，声线也本就温和，但讲出来的话却是带着命令性的。果不其然，狄蒂丝乖乖地闭了嘴，不住眨着一双明亮的绿眼睛，等待苏兰特的下一句话。  
少年为此沉默了片刻。与故人的相遇令人措手不及，他还没来得及决定好如何开启话题。更何况，狄蒂丝显然是带着目的而来，这与苏兰特想象中的偶遇还不太一样。他思忖一下，开门见山地问了：你为什么在这里？  
当然是为了继续追随苏兰特大人您和海皇陛下啊。那个名讳终究还是被她说出口，美人鱼露出困惑不解的表情，讲出理所应当的答案。这么一说，海皇陛下应该也和您同行吧，那位大人正在什么地方呢？  
苏兰特轻轻皱起眉，美人鱼兴致勃勃的自说自话似乎没能让他对重逢的喜悦感同身受。他默默打量起面前的金发女孩，扫过她手中提着的竹篮，混合了不同花朵味道的香气从它之中弥漫而出，堪堪掩盖住狄蒂丝身上天然的海潮腥味。但这并不是好事——至少在苏兰特眼里，他习惯了后者，从未醉心于前者。  
狄蒂丝……少年又叫了她的名字，这回更似是喟叹般的喃喃。  
狄蒂丝——他缓缓开口——海皇陛下已经重新沉睡，即便你现在找来，也没有任何意义。

没有任何意义。  
几个单词，短短一句。语法并不复杂，发音也很清晰，但它让狄蒂丝当场怔住，翻来覆去在嘴边咀嚼了半天，也没能读明白苏兰特想表达的意思。  
……您在说什么呢？  
没有什么——现在你没有什么必须履行的职责，就该回到属于自己的地方去，随心所欲、无所拘束地做任何事。苏兰特避开美人鱼漂亮的绿眸，将目光投向更远的海面，就此得出结论。这里远离你的家乡，陌生的环境里净是陌生人——你不该来这里。  
话音重重落下，几乎砸在狄蒂丝的心脏上，刹那间使血液回流，四肢冰冷。美人鱼张了张嘴，脱口一个急切的“可是”。她没有来得及补充上后面的内容，就见人群朝着码头的方向涌去。又一艘渡轮驶入伊拉克利翁港。苏兰特看一眼时间，知道这就是自己在等的那艘船。  
我该走了，狄蒂丝。他迎向金发女孩茫然的神色，深深看了她一眼。  
——保重。

*

苏兰特回到酒店的时候已经是傍晚，他以要回来照顾病患为由婉拒了对方的晚餐邀请。朱利安的情况似乎有所好转，比起几个小时前要精神多了，想来是退烧药发挥了作用。他听见开门的声音转过了头，目光从手里捏着的报纸移到现身门口的少年身上，见他一脸疲惫，不难猜出商谈的进展不太顺利。  
抱歉。梭罗少爷为自己的缺席感到内疚，将自己一手制造的重担尽数推到助手身上，实在不是合格之举。他从沙发上起身，以手势制止了苏兰特的欲言又止。对方无奈，便摇头叹了口气。说起今天下午的那次会面，少年的口气还显得有点忿忿。他们前前后后忙了一个多月，对方的态度却漫不经心，根本不认真对待。  
他们总习惯轻视年轻人，很正常。朱利安笑了笑，安抚下同伴的情绪。随后，趁着苏兰特致电前台呼叫送餐服务的时候，他估量一下时间，给那位生意伙伴先生送了封电子邮件，为自己的爽约道歉，约他明天再行会面一次，并承诺这一次必定亲自到场。看在父亲的面子上，相信我，他不会拒绝。末了，朱利安边胸有成竹地解释，边抢在苏兰特之前过去给送餐的服务生开门。

而事实也果真如梭罗少爷所料。这次会面定在第二天下午，对方约他们在海边的咖啡馆里共进一杯下午茶。这随意不够正式的安排又让苏兰特感到不满，可不说他们有求于人，单论对方肯应下这计划之外的邀约，于情于理就已经足够仁至义尽。少年心有不甘，却又无可奈何。  
他们照旧早早到了咖啡馆，一人点一杯饮品，坐下来讨论起应对策略，你一言我一言地说着，却始终没个确切结果。朱利安离席去洗手间的时候，独自留在座位上的苏兰特以双肘撑在桌上，不由地又重重叹了一声。  
这一下叹息的尾音还没收束起来，身旁突然传来了它的回音。苏兰特在这熟悉的清脆嗓音中诧异转头，果然又一次看见金发女孩笑眯眯地站在那里。  
狄蒂丝？！你怎么还没……  
您要的菲达奶酪沙拉，多加一块奶酪。橄榄油和黑胡椒粉就在桌边，请慢用。女孩中气十足地提声打断，弯腰送上一盘沙拉。苏兰特这才注意到她与昨日截然不同的装扮：黑白波点连衣裙已经换成了咖啡厅工作制服，胳膊上挎着的花篮也被一张洁白的花边围裙替代。  
狄蒂丝见他在打量自己的穿着，刻意伸展了一下手臂。怎么样——挺合适的吧！反正我自己是觉得超级棒！小姑娘瞟了一眼苏兰特的表情，没给他说话的机会，显然不打算再听一遍和昨天同样的劝说。  
——我不会走的。  
美人鱼慢慢地、一点一点地收敛起笑容。没了这总是过于明亮耀眼的存在，冷色调的虹膜所自带的冷静、自持与骄傲终于彻底暴露在人前。她在同伴面前从来热衷上挑的尾音如今沉沉落下。维瓦尔第的大作中迎来转调，让苏兰特想起一度被自己遗忘的线索：狄蒂丝是海洋的女儿，是水的造物，是千挑万选的神祇的战士。  
我不相信您的话，不相信一切没有意义。海皇陛下救过我的命，苏兰特大人也于我有恩，追随、陪伴、帮助你们到最后一刻就是我如今的职责，我的使命，我存在的全部价值。我决不走。

苏兰特一时难以接话。  
倔强起来的小美人鱼活像头牛，一旦下定决心哪怕天崩地裂也改变不了。狄蒂丝把话说到这个份上，也的确令人无从反驳：若是不遂了她的心愿，简直就像是在玷污她身为海斗士的信仰与尊严。狄蒂丝不能容许这样的事发生，苏兰特一样不容许。  
他的神情有所松动，小姑娘便知道自己的话起了效果。她灿灿一笑，不再以那副梗着脖子郑重其事的模样示人。倘若苏兰特真要强硬赶人，那便是五个狄蒂丝加起来也反抗不了。她是打不过南大西洋的海将军，可论起看人眼色，论起晓之以理动之以情，论起思维活泛口才敏捷，波塞冬的特使也不输于人。  
不过，也没想到这么快就又见面了。看来这也是缘分，是命运的安排啊。狄蒂丝没有紧咬不放，换了个轻松的口气，再接再厉。  
真是的，你倒是挺会说话，但是我可还没有答应哦？  
美人鱼噘着嘴发出一声拖长音的“哎——”，应声的恰巧是在这时回到座位上的朱利安。梭罗少爷招呼了声苏兰特，坐下的时候又将注意力分给一旁的服务生女孩。兴许是小姑娘的长相太过出众惊艳，又兴许是她一眨不眨望过来的碧绿眼眸里满是他不懂的情绪：朱利安被那之中共存一处的大喜大悲同时击中，几次翕动嘴唇，才终于从震撼的怔愣里找回言语的能力。  
请问……  
终于、我终于——又见到您了！女孩吸了吸鼻子，眼窝里泪光闪烁。苏兰特不停地向她使眼色，担心重逢主君的美人鱼一个不稳就吓到别人。唯独朱利安在中间一头雾水，不明状况地问他们是不是互相认识。  
当然认识！苏兰特大人和海……和朱利安大人您都是我的恩人！来自旁边的咳嗽声让狄蒂丝断然改口转换称呼。曾经的波塞冬人间体少年有些局促地“啊”一下，微蹙起眉，显然正努力回想有关这位金发女孩的记忆。  
就算您不记得了也没关系。久远的记忆本来就很难留存，我身上也没有值得您记住的东西……但是、但是！我是不会忘记的！对着您的领地、生我养我的故乡——对着广阔无垠的海洋发誓，我狄蒂丝一生都不会忘记您的恩情！狄蒂丝深吸一口气，无论如何、请允许我留在你们身边报答这份恩情！必定有我可以帮上忙的地方，绝不会添麻烦——拜托了！  
等等、等等！苏兰特几乎要一拍桌子站起身来。你在说什么呢？！！  
也没什么关系吧？苏兰特你太凶了。朱利安不解于同伴的过激反应，甚至微微显出责备之色。金发女孩弯着腰来了个九十度鞠躬大礼，听见这话当即抬头，脸上浮现出难以抑制的喜悦。  
我倒是觉得她没有说谎——你叫做“狄蒂丝”吗？真是美丽的名字，听起来像是海中的人鱼一样。  
梭罗少爷单手撑着下颌，真诚友好又不失礼仪地同狄蒂丝寒暄。他刚一说完，对面两个人蓦地同时睁大眼睛，甚至面面相觑对视一眼。苏兰特抿了抿唇，而被无意中一语道破身份的美人鱼当即溃不成军，捂着半张小巧的脸蛋流下泪来。  
是、是！不胜感激！荣幸之至！！她抹一把眼泪，断断续续地抽泣。没有什么比这一刻更能让狄蒂丝确信自己的选择是再正确不过的，她的坚持绝非毫无意义。对不起，我实在是太高兴了……就在此时此刻，坐在对面的这个少年，不论是谁，不论是哪一重身份，那都是狄蒂丝曾立志守护到底的珍贵之物。  
繁荣的海底之城与金碧辉煌的神殿随一场大战烟消云散，而旧日的信念与誓言必将长存不朽。

*

他们如期在下午与生意伙伴再行会面。朱利安前一天晚上的胸有成竹可不是虚张声势。船王家小少爷自小耳濡目染，只要他头脑清醒、没有高烧不退，应付起这些就游刃有余。慈眉善目的老商人很快收起敷衍小孩的轻慢态度，乐呵呵地连连点头，没怎么多想就一口应下朱利安的请求，承诺会帮忙照看打点梭罗家捐出财产的后续事宜。  
苏兰特正为其顺利程度吃惊不已，忽地又听小短靴“哒哒哒”敲着地靠近。  
您的新鲜橙汁饮料，不加冰也不加糖，请慢用。一杯散发出清新水果香气的饮料被端上桌，容貌精致的金发女服务生抬头朝几人甜甜一笑，叫阅人无数的老商人也险些看直了眼睛。

又过了一天，再见面的时候，狄蒂丝重新换回了那身黑白波点连衣裙，戴上她的咖啡色软呢帽。女孩站在马路另一头向走出酒店的两名少年挥手，垂落下来的金发旭日般璀璨夺目，她脚下踩着的轻快步子又像是精灵在溪水之上翩翩起舞。  
苏兰特看见她背着的布艺拼贴斜挎包，张了张嘴，最后没再说什么。他想，让小姑娘跟着他们，总归比让她一个人固执地四处乱跑要强。狄蒂丝没注意他的反应，兀自把手伸进裙子口袋，摸出两枚手工挂件，一左一右分别递给苏兰特和朱利安，待他们接到手心，又自信满满地展示起自己手腕上戴着的那条编织手链。是刚在码头遇见苏兰特大人时看中的小玩意，果然很合适！嗯、朱利安大人拿着的那个也是！  
好可爱——梭罗少爷对得到的礼物赞叹不已。不过，狄蒂丝，他又抬头，真的要和我们一起吗？会很辛苦的，尤其是一开始的时候。  
是！万死不辞！——不不不、倒是没有那么夸张……  
苏兰特自觉揽上了一个大麻烦，手指捏着船票送到那两个人眼前。纸张沙沙作响，一半是被风吹的，另一半是被他的动作晃的。再磨蹭下去就赶不上回程的船了哦？你们想露宿街头吗？  
朱利安耸耸肩追上去，狄蒂丝心里想着如果赶不上船就游回去，她带上朱利安大人，把苏兰特一个人留在克里特露宿街头。她冲苏兰特的背影吐舌头，结果收获对方心有灵犀的回瞪。

三个人同行的未来自伊拉克利翁的晨曦开始，途径大半个欧洲，也许将在更加遥远的地方落脚。  
狄蒂丝正倚靠在墙上哼歌，维瓦尔第的《春》，第一乐章，苏兰特刚刚演奏完的那首曲子。少年揣着笛子走过来，神情微妙地指出她的轻哼在严重跑调。尽管口气委婉，狄蒂丝却清楚看见对方紫红的眼睛里明晃晃写着一行“简直给美人鱼丢人”。小姑娘被搅了兴致，鼓着腮扔过去一声冷哼，一跺脚跑开了。  
朱利安回来的时候，看见苏兰特站在墙边，而金发女孩早已被一群叽叽喳喳的小孩子拥簇在大厅中央。  
小小姐们、小先生们，要来一枝花吗？美人鱼举着装满鲜花的竹篮原地转了个圈。她用似是吟咏的音调说着，轻盈如清澈的水花在海浪间跳跃。  
这些花就献给你们美丽的……唔，美丽的……生命！狄蒂丝抓起花束抛向天空，玫瑰、雏菊和紫罗兰在刹那间组成五彩缤纷的落雨。花瓣沾上狄蒂丝的金发，美人鱼又哼起歌。孩子们听不出究竟有没有跑调，全都奔跑去追逐落花。  
苏兰特听着闹哄哄的嬉笑声也不禁莞尔。他正要转身，衣角被一只小手扯住。扎羊角辫的女孩仰着脑袋，大而圆的绿眼睛盯住少年手里的乐器，立刻让人领会了她小小的请求。  
看来你的休息时间也结束了。朱利安将他往外一推，中途听苏兰特转过头，随口问了句想听什么。我吗？梭罗少爷略一思索，那么就吹一曲《卡农》吧——苏兰特？怎么了吗？怎么这个表情？  
……不，没什么。苏兰特愣了一下，却很快又笑着摇摇头——算了算了。  
他忽地回忆起以海为天的时日，回忆起南大西洋神殿的高墙和海魔女鳞衣的光泽。而今他踩在大地上，站在海底之城流逝而去的废土与尘埃上，但手上仍是抓住了些遗留之物的。  
——有它们便足够了。少年以指肚轻抚心爱的长笛，抬起手臂移向唇边。

献给波塞冬。献给亚特兰蒂斯和它的守护者们。献给海洋的神圣光辉之下，亘古不变的荣耀。  
献给美丽而灿烂的生命之光。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> BGM可以听听James Galway的长笛版，可好听了


End file.
